


Video Games

by KeytoMyCity



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Bruce, and Tony play video games. Sometimes the others join in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal Crossing

“Okay who dug up my shovel?” Clint yelled from the common room

Bruce popped his head into the room from the kitchen. “What shovel?”

“The one I planted right here!” He gestured wildly at a spot in between two trees on the screen. 

“I don’t play Animal Crossing so I’m not to blame.” Natasha defended herself as she ignored Clint’s glare to walk to the elevator.

“Well you don’t play, Thor doesn’t play, and Steve doesn’t play, so that just leaves Tony and Bruce.” Clint glowered, “Bruce please don’t tell me you took it.”

“Clint I promise I didn’t take your shovel.” Bruce held his hand over his heart.

“Then it must have been Tony.” Clint stood up and set the controller. “Then pardon me Bruce, I have an Iron Man to kill.”


	2. Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has spent a lot of hours on Minecraft.

Tony had now been awake for 16 hours, none of which he had moved from his spot on the couch. It was different from his usual insomnia in which he was tinkering with whatever machinery he was tinkering with that night. This insomnia was a new immobile type.

The couch he sat on was in the middle of the common room of Stark Tower in front of the biggest screens known to man, Tony Stark sat completely concentrated to his game of Minecraft.

His character was dressed like Iron Man, and was floating around in creative mode building a tall structure that just continued to grow, and around the structure was a city that little tiny in comparison. 

16 hours and the structure was almost done.

Bruce walked in, dressed in baggy sweat pants and t-shirt, his hair disheveled. “Tony have you been there since I went to bed?”

“No… yes.” Tony replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

Clint followed in a few seconds after that dressed similarly to Bruce. His eyes drawn instantly towards the screen. “What are you building?”

“Stark Tower.” Tony mumbled.

Bruce went over to the sleep deprived genius, “Tony you can finish it later.”

Tony shook his head vehemently.

“Seriously Tony haven’t you been playing long enough?” Clint questioned as he leaned against the wall.

Bruce turned to him with a smirk. “Don’t even start Clint, you spent 10 hours making that nest.”

Clint pouted and crossed his arms. “It wasn’t 16 and I moved at and ate some.

The attention was taken off Clint when Tony murmured, “Almost done.” 

His character was adding the last floor and ceiling to the tower causing Bruce to smile. “Good then you can eat and wash up.” 

Tony looked a Bruce with a manic smile. “No, then I must decorate.”


	3. COD Black Ops 2 Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets killed.

“Fucking zombies!” Clint exclaimed as he threw the controller down in frustration. Tony chuckled from his spot next to the archer, “Calm down bird brain, . That was Round 24, and even I haven’t made it further than round 30.”

“I was going to make it further if it weren’t for that freaking crawler that snuck up on me.” Clint grumbled.

Bruce chuckled as he lowered his book, “ I told you about listening for them, but no you turned down the sound because the noise they make scares you.”

“Shut up Bruce.”


	4. Harvest Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor becomes a farmer.

“Friend Clint!” Thor bellowed at the archer as he entered the common room causing him to jump. “Yeah Thor?”

“How does one play the Moon of Harvest?” Thor asked thrusting the heavy duty game cube controller at him.

Clint took the controller, “Um which one?”

“The one with the magic melodies.”

“Ah. Come sit down I’ll show you the controls.” He sat down and patted the seat next to me. 

A week later, “Friend Clint! Look at my plentiful house of chickens!”

Two weeks later, “Friend Clint, what does this little heart mean?”

Three weeks later, “Friend Clint, look I am betrothed!”

A month later, “Friend Clint, my beloved is with child and we didn’t do anything!”

Clint ran his hand down his face, and readied himself for the another long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. I may just add on to this as inspiration hits to write more drabbles.


End file.
